


The Abandoned

by SweetSorcery



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: All canon referred to within belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, Warner Bros. Inc., and possibly others. Non-canon bits were created for non-profit, non-infringement entertainment.</p><p>Archiving: Absolutely nowhere please, not even in translated form.</p><p>This was written in February 2007 for a "Stormy Weather" challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Abandoned

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All canon referred to within belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, Warner Bros. Inc., and possibly others. Non-canon bits were created for non-profit, non-infringement entertainment.
> 
> Archiving: Absolutely nowhere please, not even in translated form.
> 
> This was written in February 2007 for a "Stormy Weather" challenge.

When they met for the first time in five years, it was during a sudden downpour.

Harry knocked on the door of a cottage for shelter, and there was Snape.

"You were innocent," were Harry's first words.

"It no longer matters."

"It does to me." Harry moved forward and wrapped his arms around Snape's neck.

"I should throw you out." Words like broken glass.

"But you won't."

Long fingers combed through soaking wet hair before lifting Harry's face by the chin. "No." Harry's sigh of relief was lost in the warmth of Snape's mouth. He never could abandon the boy.


End file.
